


happy birthday baby

by cliffordsunshine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, but it's kinda cute i guess, idk what this is, muke is cute so why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordsunshine/pseuds/cliffordsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke makes michael mad on his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday baby

see, today was supposed to be a great day for michael. it was his birthday, sure. but it was also his first birthday with luke as his boyfriend and he was ecstatic. 

things were great up until luke decided he'd rather go to work than spend the day with michael.

"michael," he had started, "i'm sorry but i have to go to work. i can't pick you up for our zoo date. god, i'm really sorry, babe. i'll call you again later. happy birthday," the voicemail was over. michael rolled his eyes and threw his phone on his bed. 

he felt like crying, but nope. it was his birthday for fucks sake. fuck luke. he was going to the club. 

*********

michael was passed drunk. he'd been at the club for about 4 hours and had started his own group of people, taking shots every time a new person joined the crowd. 

his phone had been going off all day but it was just luke. 

and all michael could think was how great his birthday was. oh, so great. 

a few hours and many beers later, michael was grinding up against some dude he'd met in the bathroom when he felt himself being pulled away gently. 

"michael, what the fuck are you doing here?" he heard someone ask. he laughed and looked up to find luke staring at him, furious. luke led michael through the crowd and outside. it was a lot colder than michael remembered. 

"no, let me go. i'm..i need to go back. i was having..i think i was having fun," michael slurred as he leaned against luke. he rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on michael's waist as he lead him to his car. 

"grinding with that guy seemed like a lotta fun," luke mumbled as he opened the door and helped michael in, putting his seatbelt on. 

michael laughed at the trees, houses, and road signs on the way back to his and luke's apartment. 

once inside, luke told michael to get in the shower while he made dinner. when michael got out, he was still drunk but he remembered his name and where he lived. and that it was his birthday which his boyfriend had not cared for. 

he went to his room and shut the door, snuggling up to his blankets. they smelled like luke and made him feel sick but he was cold. 

luke came in a while later with food. michael rolled his eyes and turned away from him, trying to fall asleep. 

"i know you're mad 'cause i brought you home but you gotta eat something, mikey. god knows how long you were at that club," luke said as he sat down next to michael on their bed. michael just scooted further away. 

"you should've just left me there. i was having fun and you ruined it," michael said hastily. luke sighed. 

"michael, you were, and probably still are, drunk off your ass. if i had left you there, you probably would've ended up fucking somebody and therefore cheating on me." michael laughed bitterly. 

"but at least they'd have spent my birthday with me," he said as he stood up and walked out. 

******

"michael, can we talk?" luke asked 2 hours later. michael had been on the couch, watching a movie. luke had stayed in their room, beating himself up over what michael had said. he should've known michael was upset over him. god, luke felt like shit. 

michael sighed and sat up, giving luke room to sit. he sat down and faced michael. 

"baby, i am so sorry that i wasn't here today. i really tried to take the day off but y'know my work is fucking ridiculous and that's really no excuse. but god, i seriously fucking hate myself, okay? i love you so much. and i know i hurt you but baby please, just please forgive me," luke pleaded as michael listened. he was about ready to cry cause he felt like shit, but michael stopped him. 

"don't cry. it's okay," he said simply before turning back to the tv. luke sighed and turned it off, making michael face him. 

"what the fuck, luke?" 

"i need you to mean it, michael. i know i fucked up, okay? i know that. but god, michael, do you know how much i hate myself right now. god, i'm the worst boyfriend," he whispered as tears fell. 

michael sighed and pulled luke into his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

"babe, i'm sorry, alright? i shouldn't have made such a big deal about this but i just really wanted to spend my birthday with you. you mean so much to me and it just felt like you didn't try, but i know you did, baby. can we just make out now? because you look fucking adorable right now and i love you." luke giggled before sighing and looking up at michael. 

"happy birthday, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, okay, so basically i'm taking prompts for muke so if you'd like me to write anything in specific then leave a comment or something. alright, thank you for reading!


End file.
